


Salt Water Kisses

by aoishmex



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Human x Mermaid, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Violence, Other, fan kid x fan kid, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex
Summary: "Crashing waves on an empty beach/the rhythm of our hearts/two drowning lovers lost at sea/my lips adrift in yours." The Kiss, Michael Faudet
Relationships: Adrian x Lucrezio, Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Salt Water Kisses

Adrian stared in disbelief at the creature in front of him. The sack in his hands all but fell. The creature stared back; eyes bluer than the sky, skin almost as pale as his near-white long hair. The white of his scales sparkled in the sun. There was an ornament of starfish and blue jewels on his head. But there was something about his appearance that was off. A thick, heavy fisherman's net was tangled around the creature's long fin. It was the obvious source of the creature's misery.

Adrian had been warned of mermaid's since he could read. The village was rife with folklore and legends. Tall tales from passing sailors lingered as if they had begun there. They all said the same thing: 'I was lucky not to drown.' There were few stories of mermaids doing good. But even those stories seemed too outlandish to be real. It was said mermaids were immortal. They had the power to hypnotize men to do their bidding and future-sight better than any fortuneteller's. It was said blue gems and pearls were mermaid tears that had dried on land. So it was no surprise these gems sold at the highest price. Mermaids were also said to be able to heal, or at least give someone the power to heal, and grant wishes. None of these things were founded. Of course, Adrian had never met a mermaid--or merman-- until now.

The merman's brow creased as they continued to stare at each other. "Well you're not a fisherman... or a butcher... " he commented. His voice was smooth but skeptical. Adrian watched as he moved his hands toward the fishnet around his fin. He tugged and pulled, frustration clear on his face as he worked to free himself.

"W-Wait..." Adrian stammered, remembering something. He dug into his sack and pulled out a knife. However he could only take one step before the merman put up a defense. Adrian found the point of a fishhook pointed at him with a deadly glare. "E-Easy. I can use this to cut the ropes. If I cut them in the right places you should be able to slip out," Adrian explained.

The merman's glare did not falter. "Why would you free me? You would get nothing from it but a story. People would call you a fool."

"I've never really cared about what others call me. But I'm not about to let a creature..." he paused, seeing the way the other bristled at his words, "to let _you_ suffer in that net any longer. Let me help you," he insisted. The merman hesitated. "I know you'll cut me if I try to do something." Still hesitant, the merman eventually set the fishhook down on the rocks again. Adrian moved closer. He set his sack down and knelt beside the merman. He could see scars on his arms now that he was closer. He began cutting at the net at an area that wasn't so close to the fin.

After some silence the merman spoke. "What is your profession?"

"I'm a doctor. I heal people."

"I see..."

"Do... you heal people?" Adrian ventured. He knew he had the perfect opportunity to put some myths to rest but doubted he could simply ask a bunch of questions.

"Not with magic. Only the sea witches know magic. But I know plants that heal," the merman replied. "Why is a doctor at he beach?"

Adrian continued cutting as he spoke. "I have no work today so I thought I'd come for a swim. It's relaxing once in a while. I didn't expect to meet a merman though," he said with a smile.

"I imagine not." He wiggled his fin as he gained more mobility. "Can you hurry?" he asked after a moment. "I need to get back in the water."

Adrian supposed the merman had been out of the water for quite some time. He looked as dry as he was himself. "I'll try but I don't want to cut you by not being careful."

The merman went back to trying to free himself. He tried working on some knots as Adrian continued cutting. He could feel his skin growing dryer under the hot sun. Even his fin itched at the lack of water. As Adrian had said, he could soon feel the net slipping from his fin.

At last Adrian cut the last piece needed. He pulled the net off and cast it to the side. "There. All--" In a flash the merman had pushed himself back into the water. "... Done..." Adrian sighed. _'I suppose I should have seen that coming...'_ He put the knife back in his sack and stood up. He moved to walk off the rocks when a voice stopped him.

"Thank you."

He turned to see the merman, bobbing softly with the water. "You're welcome."

"Is there... any way I can repay you?" Adrian blinked some in confusion. "I can get you jewels."

"Oh! No, no, I don't need any jewels. But, um... I have some questions..."

"Ask."

"Do you... have a name?"

"Lucrezio. And you?"

"I'm Adrian."

Lucrezio swam over to a low rock and folded his arms on top. "What would you like to know, Adrian?"

Adrian asked about every myth he could think of. Lucrezio answered them all and Adrian was grateful he didn't think him stupid for asking. In turn he told him about his work as a doctor. He showed Lucrezio the book he was carrying in his sack. Lucrezio joined him on the rocks again, making sure his fin was always in the water. By the time Adrian realized how much time had passed the sun was setting. "Oh. I should go home. My parents will worry if I'm gone too late."

"Why?"

"Because I'm..." He stopped, realizing what he was about to say would not come off well.

Lucrezio sighed. "Because you're talking to a merman," he finished for him. He slipped back into the water. "You should go. It's going to storm tonight."

"Are you... upset with me?" Adrian asked.

The merman looked at him curiously. "No," he said after a moment. "Thank you again for freeing me."

"Will I see you again?"

"Perhaps," Lucrezio said. Then he sank into the water without another word. Adrian waited until he was sure the merman was gone before leaving the beach.

"How did you get so many scars?" Adrian asked as he ran his fingers along the merman's fin. It had been nearly a month since he had found Lucrezio caught in the net. It had only been two days since he had gotten permission to touch his fin.

"Fishermen. Hooks, harpoons, and spears," Lucrezio said. Adrian's fingers froze. "It never matters how far in open waters we go. If they see us, we are their prey. Fear works to their advantage. They know we're afraid. They corner us and they attack. If they wound us but we escape we risk being hunted by sharks. It isn't as magical a life as you thought, is it?"

"I'm sorry..." Adrian said as he pulled his hand away.

Lucrezio stopped him and put his hand back on his fin. It was his silent way of saying he didn't mind the attention. "You owe me no apologies. Tell me more about your life. You must have happier memories than I do."

"Let me see..." Adrian mused as he wondered where to start. He picked up where he had left off since their last meeting. He had already told Lucrezio the basics of his home life. He told him about his family, how he had grown up, and regaled him with many a memory of his childhood. Adrian decided to talk about trips he had taken with his family. For a while as he talked he continued running his fingers along the scales of his fin. The rough scars were a stark contrast to the surprisingly smooth texture. The odd scales of varying blues were like freckles. There were streaks of blond in his white hair that caught the sun. "You're very pretty you know," Adrian said.

The merman blinked rapidly at the sudden compliment. "I... uh..." he stammered. Then color rose to his cheeks. "Thank you... I guess..." he said as his brow creased.

Adrian laughed lightly at the adorable reaction. He had never seen Lucrezio so flustered. It was a new side of him he found he liked very much. "I like the scales on your cheeks, too," he said. He brushed his fingers along the merman's arm. He wanted to see how the scales differed from his skin, but was unsure Lucrezio would let him. But the merman gave him a look that said he didn't mind if he touched him. Adrian raised his hand to Lucrezio's face. He brushed his fingers along the skin of his cheek, over the smooth scales, and back to regular skin. Lucrezio's lashes fluttered at the touch so near his eye. "Pretty..." Adrian repeated. More heat rose to Lucrezio's cheeks. Adrian could feel the rise in temperature under his fingers.

"Adrian!" a voice called from further up the beach.

"That's my sister," Adrian voiced. Lucrezio slipped quietly into the water and disappeared. Adrian made his way out of the rock cluster that had hidden them. "Rhys! What's going on?" he called to the young woman.

"You have patients! A bunch of sailors crashed into the rocks. Some of them are pretty bruised up," his sister explained. Adrian followed her back to the village, glancing behind him for a last glimpse of a snow-white fin.

"It was mermaids, I tell ya! How else could our boat lose course so badly?" a sailor insisted.

"Yer blowin' smoke, Barty. Mermaids haven't been seen here fer decades," another scoffed.

"Then how do ya explain it, Mr. Know-it-all?"

"Maybe our naviga'or had too much port in 'is blood," a more gruff sailor joined in. A few of the sailors murmured in agreement.

"Ain't none of us drunk more 'an anyone else last nigh', t'rain't the port that's the problem," one said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Yer only sayin' that so no one'll know you've got a drinkin' problem," another sailor joked. Laughter followed his comment.

The first sailor banged his fist on the table. Medical supplies clattered at the force. "It was mermaids! They drowned me uncle and now they're out ta finish the job. Well I won't let 'em. Next mermaid I see is goin' ta meet the sharp end of a harpoon!"

Adrian worked silently as he patched up the sailors. Their rowdy talk continued. Tales of mermaid sightings went on for hours more. Adrian had always thought them to be nothing but myth. There was a time he didn't even believe mermaids were real. That had all changed in less than a month. By the time he finished work for the day the sun had long set. Some of the sailors had broken bones so their shore leave was extended. Others got away with minor cuts and bruises. Adrian locked the clinic door with a tired sigh. He knew it was late and he should go home. But there was one place he wanted to go first. He made his way to the beach again.

The night sky had turned golden sand into an expanse of black. Waves were now undiscernible from the sand except further out where the moon touched them. The air was pleasantly cool. Adrian made his way carefully into the rock clusters. He knew the safest places to step by memory now so there was no risk of falling into the water. He knew how to swim but there was no accounting for an undertow that could catch him by surprise. Any swimming the villagers did was near the shore, in the daylight, away from any rocks and depths. The only reason he was at the rocks was because it was the safest place for him to meet Lucrezio. It was the only place away from prying--or dangerous--eyes. Adrian had no guarantee Lucrezio would be there now. However, when he stepped into the center of the cluster he saw familiar blue eyes looking back at him.

Lucrezio looked almost as surprised as Adrian was. "You came back," he voiced.

"Yeah..." Adrian moved to sit down beside him. He looked out at the water. The moon seemed closer to them now and more of the water was illuminated. Pitch black blended into navy blue with sparkles of white. The merman sat silently beside him, combing his fingers through his long hair. Adrian gave a heavy sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Lucrezio asked softly.

Adrian gave another sigh. "Some sailors were in a shipwreck. No one was badly hurt, except for a few broken bones..."

"And they blamed it on mermaids." Adrian looked guilty and Lucrezio knew he had guessed correctly. "I told you mermaids don't lure sailors to their deaths, Adrian," he reminded.

"Not even unintentionally?" the man asked. Lucrezio's brow creased in confusion. "Do you have a singing voice so beautiful it hypnotizes men and makes them unable to act rationally?"

The merman nearly laughed. "I highly doubt it," he said with a hint of amusement lingering in his voice. "I can sing but I doubt it is anything enchanting or hypnotizing. And I certainly wouldn't waste my voice on sailors and fishermen. It would make me easier to find."

"What about cursing their ships to sink?"

"It doesn't have much power on its own. Only a sea witch can make the words a reality. It's more like insulting someone or making an empty threat. I can promise you I have never drowned a sailor or cursed their ships to sink," the merman vowed. "I can also promise you there are no sirens in these waters. They're the ones who sing men to their deaths."

Adrian sighed as a weight was lifted from him. He took Lucrezio's hand in his. He gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you," he smiled.

Lucrezio nodded. "Is that all that's bothering you?" he asked.

"That and... something else..." Adrian frowned as he recalled Barty's angry declaration. He shook his head and smiled again. "It's nothing important." Lucrezio gave him a skeptic look but said nothing else. Adrian thought of a way to change the topic. "Would you sing for me?" Lucrezio looked uncomfortable. "There's no one here but us," Adrian pointed out softly.

The merman hesitated still. "I don't know any human songs. I don't even know any in the human language. You wouldn't understand a word of it."

"That's alright. I still want to hear it."

Lucrezio sighed in defeat. "Alright." He thought for a moment about what song to sing. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and began to sing. His voice was clear and pleasantly low to match his speaking voice. The song started off slow and somewhat melancholy, then morphed with his voice into something dreamy and hopeful. As Lucrezio had said Adrian didn't understand a word of it. However he could feel what the song was trying to convey. He felt the sadness of something lost replaced by the hope of something better. The song ended softly, the merman's voice fading as if the waves were carrying it away. When he opened his eyes he found Adrian staring at him intently. "Was it that awful?"

"No, no, it was beautiful," Adrian said quickly.

The merman looked down shyly. He turned his gaze to the sky. "It's about the moon... and how every new tide it brings means change is constant and better things will come. Nothing bad lasts forever," he explained.

Adrian looked at the merman in silence. He could see a hint of sadness in his eyes. At night they were so dark they were noting but mirrors for the night sky. His pale skin had the same glow as the moon and his scales sparkled like the crests of the waves. Steaks that were usually pale gold had turned to silver. Adrian felt his heart racing in his chest. His stomach fluttered with butterflies. The cool night air contrasted the growing heat of his cheeks. When he spoke his voice seemed as shaky as he felt. "Lucrezio..."

Lucrezio turned toward him again. "Hmm?"

The man felt his breath catch. He swallowed in an effort to compose himself. He brought a trembling hand to Lucrezio's neck, thumb brushing against the merman's jaw. "I want very much to kiss you," he admitted. The heat in his cheeks grew even as he spoke.

Lucrezio's gaze was steady. "Then kiss me."

There was one myth Adrian had never asked about. What happened when you kissed a mermaid? Legends were conflicting. Some said a mermaid's kiss gave the ability to breathe underwater. Others said that was another way they lured men to drown them. Maybe there was some truth to that one, considering the way Lucrezio's voice had beckoned him to obey and his eyes were dark as the depths. Adrian inched closer. Lucrezio remained perfectly still. Every myth was forgotten the moment their lips met. The kiss was hesitant at first as if Adrian was testing the waters. Lucrezio's lips were soft and pliant against his, He kissed the merman again with more confidence.

Lucrezio kissed him back, his own hand sliding up Adrian's arm. Their lips met over and over, chasing each other as soon as one moved too far. Soft gasps mingled in the space between them. When they stopped their lips were apart but the sensation lingered like salt water on the Adrian's lips. Lucrezio let out a soft sigh of happiness. His eyes fluttered open to see Adrian looking at him again. "I know it's late..." the merman began, "but will you stay a little longer?"

"Yes." The answer came without hesitation. Lucrezio dipped his head to nuzzle his cheek into Adrian's hand. The man smiled, then pulled Lucrezio into his arms. The merman rest his head against his shoulder. They sat on the rocks for hours more, listening to the soft roll of the sea.

"I told my sister about you today."

Lucrezio tensed. "You did what?"

"Well I told her I was courting you, but she doesn't know you're a merman," Adrian clarified.

"Oh..."

"But... if I had told her... I think it would have gone well," the man said slowly. "Rhys is eccentric and wild but she can keep a secret. She'd have questions, of course, but she would keep it to herself."

Lucrezio looked at his hands as he hesitated. "Questions..." he repeated. "Such as what good does it do to court a merman?" Adrian looked at him in shock. "Even if I wasn't a mer _man_ , I am still a different species. I can't give you a family or a home or... physical attention." A bright blush spread to the merman's cheeks as he finished speaking.

Adrian scratched at the back of his head awkwardly. He could see these were things Lucrezio had been thinking about for a while even if they were only now being brought up. He couldn't deny they had been questions he had thought about as well when he realized things were getting serious. He reached out and placed a hand under Lucrezio's chin to get him to look up. "Don't you think if those things bothered me I would have said so by now?" he asked. "I like children but you don't need children to have a family. And we could always find a place where we could live together. I would be on land... but close enough to the sea so we could see each other every day."

The merman still looked unsure. "You say that now but... what about when everyone else you know has those things?"

Adrian smiled. "Then I'll have you."

Lucrezio flushed again. "Sap," he mumbled, Adrian laughed and kissed him. It had been three months since their first kiss. But every kiss was as magical as the first. And whenever Lucrezio was fresh from the sea there was a distinct taste of salt water in his kisses. "It's hot today. Why don't you join me in the water?" Lucrezio asked when their lips parted.

"Here? Isn't it dangerous with all the rocks? What about an undertow? And you know I can't go as deep as you can."

The merman slid gracefully off the rocks into the water. He held his hand out for Adrian to take, an inviting gaze locked on his. "Swim with me."

Though Lucrezio denied any such powers, there were times Adrian swore the way he spoke was an enchantment all on its own. He stripped down to his underwear, set his clothes and bag a safe distance from the water, and joined Lucrezio in the sea. "It's cold!" he gasped with surprise.

Lucrezio took him by the hand to pull him further out to sea. Though he made sure they remained in the secluded safety of the rocks. "You'll get used to it."

"So... what now?" Adrian asked.

"Swim. What else?" The merman circled around him a few times before disappearing under the surface. Adrian had enough time to hold his breath as he was pulled under. He could see Lucrezio in front of him. He watched him swim back and forth, in circles, and in flips. It was fascinating to see the merman in his own element. Though he needed to resurface for air a few times Adrian continued to watch Lucrezio swim. Lucrezio showed him just how quickly he could swim. He wasn't showing off on purpose. It was simply that he was underwater where he belonged.

After a third time resurfacing Adrian joined Lucrezio in actually swimming. They stayed close to the rocks but had plenty of room. Adrian could see the bottom of the sea floor. While it was a bit too far for him to reach on his own Lucrezio had no trouble. With the merman's speed and their hands entwined Adrian was able to explore the ocean floor. Lucrezio made sure to have him back at the surface before his breath ran out. The two found several human items buried in the sand. They were likely things people had lost throughout the years. No doubt some had been lost when sailors met their demise.

The sun was coloring the water in orange and yellow by the time their adventure came to an end. Adrian lay against the rock as he dried. Lucrezio lay next to him, propped up by an elbow and chin in hand. "Did I tire you out?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Adrian laughed. "Yeah, but it was fun," he grinned. "I can't believe all that stuff we found. Some of it is centuries old! Rhys'll like that comb. It might be a little girly for her but it looks nice."

"Hmm."

"I sure worked up an appetite. I wonder what's for dinner. What do mer eat?"

"Humans."

Adrian shot up with wide eyes. "What??"

"I'm kidding." Adrian laughed when he realized Lucrezio really was joking. "We eat fish like humans do. There are other things, like plants, but mostly fish. There are some mer who only eat plants and some in rougher waters who hunt bigger animals. I've met a few of them."

"Wow. I didn't know there were so many different mer."

"I'm sure there are many I've never met or heard of. Bigger waters probably have... What did you call them?... Cities. We don't have buildings, though, so the only way to know would be by the amount of mer in one area."

"So you're not all that different from humans," Adrian concluded.

"Well we are half human," Lucrezio pointed out.

"That's true." Feeling he was dry enough to do so, Adrian stood and began to get dressed. He put the new items in his bag. He then lowered Lucrezio carefully into the water so he didn't injure himself on the rock because of how dry he was. He almost thought he heard Lucrezio laugh softly at him. Adrian knelt by the edge of the rock so he could remain close. "When will I see you again?"

"Two days, when the moon is full."

Adrian brushed his fingers along Lucrezio's cheek. "You look beautiful in the moonlight."

The merman wrapped his arms around his neck to pull himself up out of the water some. Adrian didn't mind that it got his shirt a little wet. "And you are suited for the gold of the sunset," he all but whispered.

"Sap," Adrian teased.

"Just kiss me already." Before their lips could meet Lucrezio felt a stinging pain run across his torso. He cried out in pain, arms slipping from around Adrian's neck. Adrian caught him before he could fall back into the water. Lucrezio pressed a hand to the burning sensation on his chest.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Adrian asked in a panic. His eyes widened when he saw the smoke-like stream of red in the water. He moved Lucrezio's hand , now sticky with blood, to reveal a fresh gash along his chest. He looked around for what could have caused it but saw nothing. "W-What should I do?" he asked.

Lucrezio trembled from pain. His breathing was labored as the burning continued. He looked up into Adrian's worried face. "I-It's not deep... just large... If you put me in the water I'll..." A scream of agony left him as another pain hit his fin. He clung to Adrian's arms as he looked at his new injury.

Adrian's eyes followed. "A harpoon..."

It was then they heard the triumphant shouting further out at the sea. A trading ship full of sailors shouted, whooped and hollered. In a flash the two were pulled under the waves. Adrian clung to Lucrezio as tightly as he could. Just before he ran out of breath they were pulled out of the water in a large fishing net. Lucrezio's breathing was harsher than before. His entire fin ached from being pulled by the rope of the harpoon. It had pierced his fin nearly clean through. He shook in Adrian's hold as the sailors pulled them on board. The net was pulled away. Rough hands grabbed Adrian despite his protests. He was tugged away from the merman as the sailors clamored at their catch.

"Well, well! What'd I tell ya, gents! Next mermaid I saw would meet the sharp end of me harpoon," a proud voice called over the din. Adrian recognized him as one of the sailors he had treated.

"Aye, but yer eyes still need fixin', Barty!" another laughed. "I think this one's male."

"Can't be; look at all that hair," a third refuted.

Barty moved closer to the merman. He grabbed hold of his hair and pulled so he could see. "Well, I'll be! Who knew the devil had two forms!" Lucrezio glared at him through his pain. "Hmm, no less pretty than the she-devils, are ya?" Barty leered.

"Seems the males lure poor souls to their deaths, too," one of the men keeping Adrian back said. "Who's this, then?"

Barty turned to look. "Why, if it ain't the young doctor! Yer pretty lucky we sailed by when we did, lad. One more second and this creature would'a drowned ya fer sure."

"Let go of him!" Adrian shouted.

The sailor clicked his tongue in pity. "Poor doc. He's under the devil's spell. No matter. We have a mer-creature in our hands! Just think of the kaboodle we'll get fer his head!" Barty declared.

The sailors laughed in evil, hearty agreement. Adrian struggled against his captors. Barty let go of Lucrezio's hair and the merman fell to the deck. He curled into himself as more pain wracked his body. "Yer aim needs work there, Barty! He's bleedin' all over the ship," a sailor pointed out.

"Even a dead mer-devil will fetch a better price than none," someone added.

Barty knelt over Lucrezio again. "But this..." he said as he reached for the sea wreath on Lucrezio's head, "this I'll be keepin' for meself." And with that he yanked the wreath from Lucrezio's hair. Lucrezio reached for it with a bloodied hand. Barty kicked the merman away from him.

"Stop it!" Adrian shouted. He pulled free of the men holding him and rushed to Lucrezio's side. "Lucrezio..."

Once clear, blue eyes were now hazy and unfocused. His wounds burned as they bled. He was losing strength quickly. Adrian's brow creased in panic. Lucrezio reached a hand toward his face. "Adrian..." His voice was strained as he struggled to breathe. "I'm sorry... I won't be able to meet you on the full moon," he rasped as tears rolled down his cheeks. They fell to the deck, morphing into pearls on contact. Lucrezio took them and pressed them into Adrian's hand.

"Don't... Don't apologize. It's going to be okay. I'll figure out something, okay?" the other told him. Though it seemed he was trying to convince himself of it as well. Adrian was once again pulled away. "No... No!"

"Sorry, doc. This if for yer own good," the sailor said.

"Stop it! Let go of me! Let go!" The sailors threw him overboard. The last thing he saw was the harpoon being mercilessly pulled from Lucrezio's fin. Water surrounded him. He clutched the pearls in his hand refusing to let go. He surfaced, gasping for air, the ship moving steadily out of reach. "No... Lucrezio!!"

Two Weeks Later

The latest news in the village was yet another shipwreck. There was one survivor and nothing remained of the ship. All tradeable goods were lost to the depths of the sea. The sadder news was the change that had come over the young doctor. There was no trace of a smile on his gentle features. He barely spoke. Dark circles under his eyes indicated a growing lack of sleep. His sister would have to pull him away from the beach almost every night. Adrian went to the rocks in hope that Lucrezio would return and it would all have been a bad dream. Rhys was walking him home one night when they were approached by a gruff looking man.

Adrian's gaze hardened. "Barty."

"Well, well, the young doctor. It's a good thing we threw ya overboard. Saved yer life, it did."

"Lucrezio was no threat to me," Adrian glared.

"No? Who do ya think sunk our ship in the middle of the sea, eh? One day we're sailin' under blue skies, the next moment we're under a freak storm. No one can see anythin'. And the mer-devil... well, he musta used his dyin' breath to curse us. He was thrown over by the rockin' of the ship. He was bleedin' so badly he was nothin' more than shark food," Barty scoffed.

Adrian shook with rage. He punched Barty squarely in the haw and pounced. He hit him again. "You killed him!" he shouted. Another hit broke the sailor's nose with a sickening crunch. "You killed him! You stupid sailors and your fears! Your baseless superstitions! Your sickening greed! You killed him! You killed my love!!"

Rhys rushed forward. She pulled him off the sailor. "Adrian, stop! If you go any further you'll regret it!" she insisted. Adrian panted as he glared down at the man. His hand was bloodied but the damage to Barty's face was far worse. Within a day he would be unrecognizable.

Barty reached to his side. He undid the sack at his belt and held it out. "Here..." he said despite his bloodied lip. "Take it. I want nothin' to do with it. I'll disappear, I swear! I'll never fish again!" he pleaded.

Rhys took the sack. "Come on, Adrian. Let's go home." She ushered her brother away, leaving Barty battered and bruised on the ground. Later that night, the siblings sat in Adrian's room as Rhys tended to his split knuckles. "Geez, Adrian, you beat the shit out of him," she commented. When it got her no reaction she sighed. She finished tying the bandage on his hand. "Wonder what was so scary in his bag he wanted to get rid of it so badly." Her brother sighed and reached for the sailor's bag. He pulled out a delicate item, holding it carefully in both hands. It was a wreath of starfish and carefully woven blue jewels. "Oooh, it's pretty," Rhys said. "Was it... the merman's?" she asked carefully.

Tears filled Adrian's eyes. He held the wreath with trembling fingers as he cried. Lucrezio was gone and with him a piece of Adrian was gone as well. Rhys gave his shoulder a sympathetic squeeze and left him to cry.

Three Months Later

"Wow, the city is huge!" Rhys exclaimed.

Her father laughed. "There are bigger cities than this one, Rhys. But I think it's just the right size for us. What do you think, Adrian?" His son gave no reply. He simply walked beside his family, the same listless expression he had worn for months on his face. Over time it had started to come and go but his general mood hadn't improved. Julian sighed. "Come on. Doctor Satrivana will want to meet you," he said in a change of conversation.

"Didn't you say they lived on the beach?" Illain asked.

"Just about. Their house isn't on the sand by any means but it has direct access and the best view."

The group made their way through the city to the beach. A cozy home sat atop the grassy cliff overlooking the water. They were barely at the edge of the path leading up to the house when a cheerful voice greeted them. "Ilya! You're late!" A person with tanned skin waved at them. Bright red hair streaked with white peeked out of the scarf around their head. They had a friendly and calm air even as they rushed to greet them. "It's about time you got here. I was beginning to think you had gotten lost," they grinned.

"Well we did, a little," Julian admitted with an embarrassed blush.

"I'm not surprised. But the important thing is you made it. You must be Illain, Adrian, and Rhys."

Illain gave a nod of his head in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," Adrian and Rhys greeted.

"Welcome. You can call me Nazali," they smiled. "You all look tired. How about we relax in the sand for a bit, hmm? You won't find bluer water anywhere else," Nazali suggested.

"Yeah, a real beach!" Rhys exclaimed. She was rushing down to the shore before anyone else could speak.

The others followed at their own pace. "So what's this case you wanted my opinion on?" Julian asked.

"Well a little over three months ago I found this young man unconscious on the beach. He swears he doesn't have amnesia but he acted like he didn't know how to do basic human things. He's improved a lot in three months and he knows a lot. But it still makes me wonder," Nazali explained.

"That must be awful," Illain voiced in sympathy.

Nazali nodded. "He seemed pretty upset about a lot of things but never told me what," they sighed. "I think he's doing better. He makes wonderful things out of sea shells."

"So where is this mystery boy?" Julian questioned.

"Oh, he's around. He never goes far from the beach."

Adrian strayed away from the others to walk along the shore. He clutched the bag at his side that held his belongings. The delicate sea wreath sat nestled on top, carefully wrapped for protection. The two pearls were strung on a thin cord at his wrist. He could hear Rhys splashing happily in the aquamarine waters. He turned his eyes to the waves. This ocean seemed undisturbed by humans. The water sparkled with the sun for miles.

"Adrian."

The man turned at the sound of his name. A pale young man stood before him in a loose tunic and pants that had been cut short at his thighs. Long white hair streaked with blond flowed gently with the ocean breeze. Blue eyes looked back at him. Adrian felt his breath catch. His heart thundered and his eyes widened. He walked closer. He reached out a hesitant hand, placing it on the other's cheek. "Is it really you...?"

A simple nod. "It's me."

Now that he was closer he could see the large scar running across the other's chest. Familiar scars, and a new matching one on each side, were on his bare legs. "B-But I thought... How is this possible?"

"I remember falling overboard during the storm. When I woke up I was on this beach and I was fully human. Perhaps the sea witches had pity on me and gave me another chance. Or perhaps all it took was being out of the water long enough."

"I thought I lost you," Adrian whispered.

Lucrezio wiped the tears from Adrian's eyes. "You almost did. But it's over now. I'm alive. And you found me again."

Adrian took Lucrezio into his arms. He buried his face in his neck as tears threatened to spill from happiness. Lucrezio hugged him back, giving a noise of surprise when his feet lifted from the sand. Adrian spun him around. When he set him down again he laughed, overjoyed, and looked over Lucrezio's form again. "Oh!" he exclaimed as he remembered something. He dug into his bag, unwrapped the bundle on top, and gently placed the wreath on Lucrezio's head. The other sighed at the relief of having it returned. Adrian ran his fingers through soft white hair. "I love you."

"I love you," Lucrezio echoed. When at last Adrian kissed him there was a smile on his lips. Adrian felt as if a part of himself that had been missing had been found again. They both had the feeling of being where they belonged. And in their kiss was the lingering taste of salt water.


End file.
